Slade Wilson (Prime Earth)
Mercenary Work After the termination of Team 7, Slade began to operate under the Deathstroke identity as a mercenary for hire, eventually becoming known as the world's greatest and deadliest assassin. Death of Grant Wilson At some point, Slade's son Grant, died from a heart attack while fighting the Teen Titans. Slade blames the Titans for his death and swore to make them pay. Suicide Squad After Victor Sage gained control over Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad, Slade was recruited as a new member, in exchange for money. Gods of War Slade went to Russia to fulfill a contract against a man named "Possum", which turned out to be a set-up. Slade becomes badly injured from Possums backup. Bleeding heavily, Slade tries to remember the name of the man he's to see; an older man called I-Ching. He finds his way to the place, and collapses. Slade wakes, healed by the man, and senses something has changed in him. He soon realizes that, somehow, I-Ching has made him young again. Slade begins searching around, and finds the hologram of a masked swordsman. A voice from behind him explains that this man is just a hologram of Deathstroke's next target, Odysseus. The man introduces himself as Red Fury. Slade later finds out that Odysseus is his resurrected father, and scientists had used Slade's son, Jericho, to do this. After being led by Harley Quinn to the likely location of his children Rose and Jericho. They have been taken to Gotham International Airport, where their grandfather Odysseus and the League of Assassins deliberate on whether they should kill Rose. Jericho becomes agitated, warning them away from his sister. To force Odysseus' hand, he begins attacking his own body from the inside, knowing that if he dies, Odysseus' plan is ruined. Under pressure, Odysseus puts his own mask on Jericho and absorbs the remains of his psychic power before he can die. Deathstroke and Harley soon intervene and rescue his children. Banishing the fact that he is fighting his father from his mind, Slade attacks him as an enemy. When Odysseus knocks off Slade's helmet, he doesn't recognize him as his son, thanks to the de-aging he underwent. Therefore he assumes that this must be an impostor. Slade assures him that he is the real deal, skewering his father on a protruding piece of scrap metal, killing him. Godkiller Slade is eventually approached by the Olympian craftsman god, Hephaestus, for a job unlike any other job he has ever done; to assassinate a god. Slade accepts the offer and is armed with a magical sword, called the Godkiller. Armed by Hephaestus, Slade sets out to kill a god, the titan, Lapetus. Robin Deathstroke encountered Damian Wayne, a.k.a Robin, when he was sent after Maya Ducard. Damian intervened when Slade attacked Maya, and the two engaged in a fight. Robin led Slade into a tomb, where he was caught off guard by the traps, allowing Damian to get distance. After Deathstroke managed to escape, Damian then payed him off. Sinestro Corps Because of his ability to instill great fear in others, at some point Slade was chosen as a suitable candidate to wield a Yellow Lantern Ring, and was temporarily recruited into the Sinestro Corps. Green Arrow Sometime in the past Slade had an encounter with Oliver Queen, a.k.a the Green Arrow. This was revealed when Oliver was thinking of people who would want him dead, and thought of Slade as one of them. Slade encountered Oliver once more when he was hired to find Doctor Miracle, a man who's blood could heal anything. Slade ran into Oliver when he arrived in Africa to retrieve Doctor Miracle, where Oliver was attempting to do the same. The two engaged in a fight that Slade ultimately won. He then impaled Oliver with his sword, seemingly killing him, although Oliver survived due to Slade being unaware that the blade had some of Doctor Miracle's blood on it. League of Assassins With his daughter, Rose, on the urge of death, Slade is made an offer by Ra's al Ghul. Ra's tells Slade that if he swears his allegiance to the League of Assassins, he will heal his daughter. Slade reluctantly agrees to the terms, only to find out Ra's had tricked him, forcing Rose, along with Slade's son Jericho, to also swear their allegiance to the League. Deathstroke: Rebirth In the past, Slade is camping with Grant and Joseph. While Joseph enjoyed himself, Grant refused to camp and slept in the car during the night, exhausting the car battery and stranding the three in the wilderness in the middle of winter. When Slade reprimands Grant, he snaps at Slade. Before he can disciplne him, Grant storms off while Slade and Joseph begin walking in a different direction to find a town. Grant eventually runs into a mother bear. Before the bear can reach him, Slade, having followed Grant, kills it, then scolds his son; partly for not knowing he was towards it in the first place, and partly for not being able to flee. Wintergreen then arrives to pick up Slade for a contract in Qurac. He admonishes Slade's parenting methods, but he still believes Grant should have been able to take care of himself. Before leaving, He goes to kill the bear cubs nearby, thinking it better than not having a mother. Further ahead in time, Slade and Adeline are in the middle of a heated fistfight. Adeline is tired of Slade's adventuring while she stays home with the children. Slade rebuffs her, and when things calm down, Adeline asks for a divorce. In the present, Slade is overseeing a dumping of dead bodies in a country run by his latest client; Ja Zaki, The Red Lion. Slade has agreed to keep American forces out of his country, in exchange for nine million dollars and the location of a target for another contract. Slade's computer expert, Hosun, transfers some of the contract money into a pro-intervention Senate candidate's superpac, splitting the Democratic vote and allowing the anti-intervention, Republican Senator to keep his seat. Once the deal is done, Red Lion goes back on his word to protect his target and gives Slade his location. Once he reaches his target's hideout, he has his escorts wait ten minutes before fleeing. Before he goes, the two beg for him to spare them, as Deathstroke would have to kill them and and Red Lion would have their sons killed. The former to hide the fact that Red Lion went back on his word, and the latter to ensure that the sons don't avenge their fathers' deaths. He simply rebuffs the two and goes for his target. Once inside, his target, a sickly Clock King, welcomes him, having already known he was coming for him. Deathstroke tries to shoot him, but Clock King is unaffected because of his time manipulation abilities. Slade prepares a grenade, but Clock King offers him information about a loved one in exchange for his word he will spare him. He refuses, choosing to uphold his word to the victims who hired him and maintian his integrity. Clock King admits that he is already dying and that asks if the person he is talking about is less important then killing his target. When Slade asks for proof, Clock King replies with one word; Kenilworth. Slade then returns to his escorts, demanding all the money they have on him in exchange for protection from Ja Zaki. Later, the two escorts head into the territory of a terrorist group. When stopped by the terrorists, they claim they want to join their group, and brought the body of Deathstroke as a gift. The guards are skeptical, but when the escorts uses the word Kenilworth, they are granted entry. That night, Slade - still alive - begins slaughtering the terrorists with the weapons he snuck in. Slade then breaks for a nearby cave. When he tears the door inside apart, he finds Wintergreen, who is upset that Slade took so long to come for him. The Professional Slade returns to his old games. He puts a hit on his daughter Rose as a cover to spend time with her, and someone takes the contract. Slade sent Rose to kidnap Robin so Batman could be distracted and he would find the mercenary. It was revealed to be Rose's boyfriend and Pat's son Luis who had accepted the hit. Slade later went to kill a drug dealer named Alisante. There he was confronted by Superman. Due to his Ikon suit Supermam couldn't stop him. Slade managed to kill Alisantē and Joseph later helped Superman shutdown the Ikon system so Superman could knock him unconscious. The Lazarus Contract In an act of desperation to get his deceased son, Grant back, Slade captured the Flash and made him an offer: if Flash uses his powers to go back in time and change the past so Deathstroke's son doesn't die, Slade will quit being Deathstroke. Although tempted by the offer, Wally refuses. Slade then reveals to Wally that he had also captured his cousin, Kid Flash, as a contingency. | Powers = * : Slade volunteered for an experimental procedure that activated a dormant metagene, which evolved his brain. This greatly enhanced Slade's mental capacity, as well as allows him to access his brain functions on a celluar level, granting him enhanced physical attributes. * : Deathstroke possesses a greatly accelerated healing rate. His rapid healing clots blood in seconds and seals wounds in minutes. The time it takes for full healing depends upon the wound, ranging from seconds to hours, depending on the level of injury. ** : Deathstroke's healing factor also supplies him with a nearly-ageless lifespan. ** : Deathstroke's regenerative healing provides him with a enhanced immunity to toxins. When exposed to a dangerous paralyzation toxin, it only slowed Slade from superhuman levels, to that of a normal human, rather than instantly paralyze him. * : Deathstroke's senses are far more heightened than those of a normal human. While temporarily blinded, Deathstroke was able to easily maneuver around a large complex, due to his heightened senses. ** ** * : Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. * : Deathstroke is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. He was even able to withstand hits from the vastly strong Wonder Woman. * : Deathstroke possesses reflexes far superior to a normal human. He is able to easily dodge point-blank gunfire, and catch a dagger thrown at him from behind, without looking. * : Deathstroke is capable of moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Even the Flash considers Deathstroke to be fast. * : Deathstroke can exert himself for hours, while wearing a heavy body armor, without tiring easily. * : Deathstroke's natural strength has been augmented to superhuman levels. He is strong enough to easily snap a sword in half, as well as casually overpower normal humans and lift and throw a large piece of concrete. | Abilities = * : Deathstroke is a master acrobat. He is highly agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatic maneuvers in combat. * * : Deathstroke is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower. * * : Deathstroke was able to easily escape high tech meta-human hand cuffs with only a paperclip. * : Deathstroke is a master marksman. He is trained in the use of pistols, rifles, shotguns and even makeshift firearms. He was even able to snipe a target from 650 feet away. * : Deathstroke is skilled in the use of multiple gadgets. He was even able to quickly create and activate an impromptu EMP. * : Deathstroke is a tactical genius, with an intellect superior to any human. He possesses vast knowledge and even understands the workings of the Speed Force and its connection to time-travel. * : Deathstroke hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. * : With his reputation of as World's Dealiest Assassin, Slade is able to instill great fear into others. His ability to do this was so great, he was considered a worthy member of the Sinestro Corps. * : Deathstroke is a keen observer and expert detective. * : Deathstroke has been shown to be a capable leader, as shown during his time in the Suicide Squad. * : Deathstroke is a master martial artist. His fighting skill has allowed him to fight on par with Batman himself, who he claims he should be able to defeat in three moves tops. He has been able to swiftly defeat other martial arts masters such as Bronze Tiger, as well as take on 300 opponents at once. ** ** : Deathstroke is highly skilled in stick-based martial arts. He is capable of skillfully wielding two eskrima sticks, or a single bo staff in combat. He has also shown skill with nunchucks. * : Deathstroke is a highly trained soldier who has years of mercenary experience. Deathstroke has fought for the special ops section of the military in places like Bosnia, North Korea, Southeast Asia and Russia. * * : Deathstroke is a master of stealth and is able to silently assassinate people without making a sound. * * : Deathstroke is a highly skilled swordsman. One of his favorite personal weapons is a large broadsword. He has been able to keep up with the highly skilled Ra's al Ghul in a sword duel. * : Deathstroke has been described as a tactical genius and is easily the equal of Batman in terms of strategic planning. Deathstroke's intellect is deadlier than his sword. He typically out-thinks and out-strategizes everybody in the book. He was even able to capture both Flash and Kid Flash without anyone noticing. * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in knife throwing, as he has displayed on multiple occasions. Slade's aim is so great, he was able to slice a fly in half by throwing a paper clip. * : Deathstroke is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons. He has displayed great proficiency in sword fighting, knife fighting, as well as stick fighting. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Ikon Suit: Deathstroke wears a suit of armor called the "Ikon Suit" that when attacked, hardens up specific areas of the suit to protect the wearer from impacts such as bullets and blunt trauma. The suit is powered by absorbing kinetic energy, and thanks to his enhanced speed and reflexes, Slade can keep it charged simply by moving. This energy absorption feature is effective enough to endure punches from Superman, allowing Slade to take potentially lethal attacks and stay standing. Deathstroke Vol 4 8 ** : Slade went and further modified his gravity sheath with speed force absorption power cells developed by Dr. Darwin Elias to enable the theft and processing of Wally's Speed Force powers for his own benefit.Teen Titans Vol 6 8 * Promethium Armor * Nth Metal Armor : Deathstroke is shown to have armor made from composite Nth metal which further enhances his physical abilities and is stronger than titanium. * Rocket Boots : During a mission to rescue Red Lion, Slade had a copy of the designs for Steel's flight boots stolen and a set created for him. Despite slowing him down considerably, Slade was able to move and fight with the boots on. As he only needed them for one mission, he only put enough fuel in the boots for one use. Once they served their purpose, Slade discarded them. ** Deathstroke Vol 4 6 | Transportation = | Weapons = * The Deathstroke: The Deathstroke is a Scottish broad sword & Slade's first & favorite sword. At some point, a group of benefactors had Promethium forged into the blade, making it more durable and capable of absorbing energy. *'Various Firearms': Slade has used a variety of different firearms in combat, including pistols, assault rifles, and sniper riles. *'Knives': Slade has used a variety of different knives in combat, including combat knives, daggers, and throwing knives. *'Nunchucks' *'Dual Katanas' * Deathstroke's Energy Lance: Deathstroke has carried a staff capable of shooting blasts of energy and splitting into two escrima sticks. ** * Promethium Sword *'The God Killer' : A mystical sword forged by the Olympian God of craftsmanship, Hephaestus. It can take on many forms; morphing into a spear, two smaller blades or a mass of coils and discharge magical shock-waves with enough force to stun Amazons or knock over Kryptonians. Deathstroke used the sword to kill the Titan Lapetus, and to keep up in fights with Superman and Wonder Woman. He gave it back to Hephaestus after having dealt with the former, as per the late Apollo's contract. * Yellow Power Ring | Notes = * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, first appearing in New Teen Titans Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Kyle Higgins and Joe Bennett's New 52 Deathstroke series. | Trivia = * Slade Wilson is also known as the Terminator. * Deathstroke writer, Christopher Priest states that Deathstroke always fulfills his contract, no matter what it takes. The only contract he has ever failed to fulfill was a contract from HIVE to kill the Teen Titans.Journey Through The Mind of a Killer | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:Team 7 members Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters